1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus equipped with a plurality of different facsimile lines and a received-data processing method for use in this facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
In cases where one facsimile apparatus is shared among a plurality of divisions or sections, each division or section sometimes employs its exclusive facsimile line for transmitting and receiving data.
In this case, however, when the received data is printed out as it is, any users belonging to other divisions or sections can also recognize the data. This causes security problems.
Furthermore, although it may be possible to secure the security by using a facsimile apparatus having a confidential receiving function, it is not realistic because it is difficult for the user to have all data transmitted as confidential.
Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H7-23166 proposes a facsimile apparatus in which user specifying information stored in a memory card is read and the data stored in the memory card is outputted in accordance with the results.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H5-336320 proposes a facsimile apparatus. In this facsimile apparatus, in cases where a detachable external storage is removed, the transmitting operation and the receiving operation are suspended and the status is displayed; in cases where the external storage is removed, the read image information is directly transmitted without storing in the detachable external storage; and in cases where the external storage is removed and then attached again with the received image information or transmitted image information stored, the image information is read and then either outputting the image information as a hard copy or transmitting the image information is executed.
However, in each of the aforementioned patent documents, it is neither disclosed nor indicated that, in cases where one facsimile apparatus having a plurality of facsimile lines is shared with different divisions or sections, security is secured such that received data cannot been seen by users belonging to other divisions or sections.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.